¿así termina?
by ceciimanassero4
Summary: porque incluso en Idris existe una clase social baja
El que madruga...

[Tiene que trabajar desde temprano]

¡Riiiiiiing! ¡Riiiiing! ¡Riiii..

¡PUOOM!

No debí hacer eso.

Mire a mi ex-despertador en el suelo, con algunas tuercas esparcidas, culpa del manotazo que le di.

Bostecé, me acurruque en mi cama, tapándome hasta la nariz y cerré mis párpados dejándome adormecer por el calor que me proporcionaba mi cama.

Hasta que recordé.

Sábado. Probablemente las 6:30 a.m. Si llego tarde otra vez puedo garantizar que seré despedida...

MIIIIIIEEEEEEEERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Me levanté de un tirón solo para enfrentarme al gélido aire de la mañana, y con casi un movimiento me puse mi uniforme negro de limpieza sobre mi flaco cuerpo, luego me até con una chula desordenada mis rubios rulos (aunque en momentos como este más que rulos parecen una melena de león), me calce mis zapatos negros (negro, negro, ¿porque toda la ropa en Idris debe ser negra?) y después de echarle una miradita rápida al espejo, unos ojos marrón claro me dieron el visto bueno para irse corriendo.

Agarré una tostada y mi almuerzo y sin fijarme si la borracha de mi madre despertó o no, salí corriendo utilizando todos los atajos que conocí en mis 14 años de vida.

6:50

No quiero llegar tarde

 _¡Ahí esta la puerta de empleadas!_

Salte por encima de un bote de basura

6:52

No quiero llegar tarde

 _Dios ¿Estas ahí? ¡Ayúdame!_

Creo que acabo de patear a un perro... O a un bebé... No me importa. Primero el trabajo, la culpa después.

6:54

No quiero llegar tarde

 _Mierda,_ _también_ _esta la jefa de criadas,_ _Crumiel_

Me pase una mano por los pelos para que no se desordenaran más.

6:56

Aceleré el ritmo de mi carrera, para que Crumiel notara cuan desesperada estoy.

 _¿Esa vieja sabrá que existe algo llamado compasión?_

No quiero llegar tarde

6:58

¡No quiero llegar tarde!

 _¿Me pregunto qué tan complicado es vivir bajo un puente?_

Mi cuerpo ya empezaba a exclamar a gritos que era muy temprano para estar corriendo a la mañana.

7:00

¡No llegué tarde!

-buenos días señorita Manassero, por lo que veo puntual como siempre- mierda me olvide de la vieja Crumiel y su voz de pizarra arañada, su altura alta y recta de sargento militar y su rodete gris apretado

-Bu buegnos dias señorita Crumiel, ya sabe se hace lo que se puede por cumplir con el trabajo- dije mientras me acomodaba mis desordenados mechones y daba, lo que yo esperaba que fuera, una sonrisa simpática.

-buuuueenos- y ahí estaba siempre corrigiéndome hasta el más mínimo error, mirándome desde arriba con una sonrisita condescendiente. Pero ¿Acaso era mi culpa ser de latinoamericana y tener otro acento e idioma? NO. Entonces ¿Porque carajos...

-Buenos días Cecilia - bostezo un voz grave a mis espaldas con un fuerte acento alemán, que hizo que desapareciera de golpe mi mal humor.

-¡Buenos días señor Noir! - Mientras la vieja Crumiel escapaba, me di vuelta para ver al señor Arthur Noir, un hombre de 32 años, muy alto con pelo negro y ojos negros como el carbón, fríos y estoicos, y que aunque hacían juego con su conjunto militar negro, chocaba con su piel blanca como el hueso.

Pero a pesar de su aspecto intimidante, sabía que, era una persona muy amable por aceptarme para trabajar solo por ser amiga de sus hijas.-¿Puedo preguntar a donde va tan temprano?

-si- suspiró e hizo una mueca de cansancio- unos chiquillos maleducados empezaron una pelea con algunos licántropos-

-espero que todo se resuelva pacíficamente señor

-yo también- bufó y casi olvidándose de mi presencia agregó - ¿Porque esos idiotas no aceptan que ya perdieron la guerra?

Aparte del pequeño maratón de la madrugada, tuve una mañana esplendida. Evite a Crumiel y a Bárbara (Otra mucama pero esta era una loca silenciosa).

También saludé a la ya-no-tan-nueva señora Noir, Ángela Stuar, una mujer australiana que estaba ya en los treinta y pico, pelo negro peinado con un rodete desordenado pero elegante y bajita con ojos celestes, piel blanca y sonrisa luminosa. Ella llevaba (contrario a la tradición de los cazadores de sombras) un vestido verde pastel y unos zapatos con tacones medio-alto. La señora me aviso que "las niñas" estaban todas en la pieza de Lucía, porque en la noche habían tenido una pijamada.

Finalmente cuando se hicieron las 10:00, con un suspiro, saqué las bandejas de desayuno del mini-ascensor del segundo piso y las puse en el carrito.

Me encaminé hacía la anteúltima puerta al fondo del pasillo, que estaba pintado de blanco y tenía en un cartelito la palabra "Lu" escrito en cursiva.

Entre a una habitación al estilo princesa, toda rosa, violeta y blanca decorada con muebles antiguos, de esos que ahora es imposible conseguir sin gastar una pequeña fortuna. Y en el fondo de la habitación, en una cama matrimonial, estaban tres princesitas durmiendo y roncando a pata suelta.

-¡Despierten princesitas!- grité con un tono espantosamente dulzón y abriendo las ventanas.

-¡Dale que el desayuno ya está aquí!- Volví a gritar, moviéndolas un poco. Al ver que me ignoraban, decidí tomar medidas drásticas.

\- Bueno, bueno, levántense trio de inútiles que yo no me estoy divirtiendo aquí - Ladré, levantando (con esfuerzo) el colchón y tirándolas hacía abajo.

-Para, animal ¿te mataría ser más amable? ¿O simplemente no despertarnos?- gruño Lara, la hija de la señora Noir de 14 años, al igual que su madre ella era menudita, facciones finas y sonrisa luminosa, pero a diferencia de su madre Lara tenía ojos miel claro, cabello castaño oscuro hasta lo omóplatos y piel morena que le resaltaba la sonrisa con hoyuelos. Tenía un camisón de (probablemente) seda rosa. Aunque de alguna forma no parecía tan elegante, con Lara acostada boca abajo mientras hacía un esfuerzo admirable por levantarse.

-Si fuera por mí, te dejo en el estado vegetativo en el que siempre estas, pero eso significaría trabajo extra para mí, asique no.

-¿Pero a vos no te pagan para que seas buena, amable y servicial?- Preguntó con tono juguetón mientras ayudaba a Lara a pararse Lucía, la hija del señor Noir de 14 años. Lucía heredo la altura y la piel blanca lechosa de su padre, pero tenía pelo marrón claro hasta 10 cm. por debajo de los omóplatos y ojos marrón claro. Su camisón era de color azul.

-Corrección. Me pagan para cuidar y servirles en su casa y en el colegió. En ningún lugar del contrato dice que debo ser amable. Cambiando de tema ¿Y Elisa?

A modo de respuesta, entre las dos destaparon una maraña de sabanas, dejando al descubierto a la melliza no idéntica de Lu, años, alta (pero no tanto como Lucía), piel blanca lechosa (que se le acentuaba con el camisón negro), hoyuelos, pelo negro y lacio y ojos marrón oscuro. Me sonrió con descaro mientras se mantenía apoyada e hizo una pose que seguramente ella consideraba sexy y me dijo:

\- Tenía la esperanza de que si me quedaba quieta, te aburrirías, dejarías la comida y te irías.

-Levántate antes de que te tire el café por la cabeza-

Ella se levantó con pereza ignorando las burlas de sus hermanas.

El resto de la mañana me la pase arreglando las piezas de los tres dulces retoños y charlando con estas. A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí al patio y comí mi almuerzo preparado en mi casa.

La tarde transcurrió de forma igual, yo de a ratos acomodando un poco, de a ratos charlando y jugando con mis amigas y disimulando lo mas posible cuando veíamos a Crumiel o a bárbara acercarse.

Hasta que Crumiel paso a avisarme que ya era las 11:00 y que debía apurarme si quería irme a casa temprano.

Rechace todas las invitaciones de quedarme a dormir o al menos de acompañarme a mi casa y una sonrisa de disculpa, me despedí de la familia Noir.

Caminando por las calles oscuras apenas iluminadas por la luz tune de los faroles me convencí de que era lo mejor. Por más amigas que fuéramos, yo todavía recibía un sueldo de ellos y hasta tenía un contrato y tareas que debía cumplir para no ser despedida. Esta solo era una muy fraternal relación de empleado-jefe, que más me valía cuidar. Además, me dije mientras frotaba mis manos para entrar en calor, no podía vivir para siempre de la caridad de los Noir.


End file.
